


Once Upon a Nightmare

by StormyDaze



Series: Dark Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bruises, Childbirth, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Impregnated while sleeping, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Sex during Childbirth, no happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: A wicked fairy curses an infant prince to death on his sixteenth birthday. A good fairy decrees the prince will sleep for 100 years instead. When the day comes, the wicked fairy finds he would like to keep the beautiful young prince as a prize.





	Once Upon a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_ringed_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/gifts).



> This... got away from me, on a number of levels. If it's not to your tastes, recip, I will not feel at all bad if you reject it.
> 
> Everyone else, HEED THE FUCKING TAGS.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, a king and a queen longed for a child. And when at last their wish was granted, there was much rejoicing in the land. For the baby’s christening, they threw the most splendid party the kingdom had ever seen, and invited every noble in the land, as well as twelve good fairies as special and honored guests.

One by one, the fairies stepped up to give their gifts. The first gifted the infant prince with beauty, that all who saw him would love him. The second offered fierce strength, enough to overcome any obstacle. The third gave him intelligence, and a desire for knowledge. Courage, grace, humor, kindness, creativity, curiosity, virility, and perseverance were all given to the tiny babe. At last, the twelfth fairy stepped up to offer his gift.

Suddenly the doors flew open, and in stormed the land’s thirteenth fairy, who was known as Malifus. The king and queen had not invited him, for he was known to have a wicked heart and cruel humor. Now he crashed into the party in a towering rage, black clouds swirling into the great hall and casting a gloom over everything.

“You have offered me a great insult, this day,” Malifus said. “I would have bestowed upon your young prince a most generous gift, but instead now I give this: The prince will indeed grow up to be beautiful, and intelligent, and kind, and all who see him will fall instantly in love. But on the day of his sixteenth birthday, he will prick his finger on a spindle and fall down dead.”

A dreadful silence followed this pronouncement. Malifus smirked, snapped his fingers, and vanished as suddenly as he appeared. The king, cradling his son to his breast, began to cry. The queen’s face was white.

The twelfth good fairy stepped forward. “Do not despair,” he said softly, voice trembling. “I cannot undo Malifus’s gift. But I can change it. The prince will indeed prick his finger on a spindle on his sixteenth birthday, but he will not die. Instead, he will fall into a deep sleep, to last a hundred years. And the whole kingdom shall slumber with him, and be there to greet him when he awakens.”

The king and queen thanked the twelfth fairy, and all the others, but the mood of the party was rather ruined now, and the guests soon dispersed.

And so it was that the prince, named Aurelius, grew up just as the fairies had said. He was kind, and strong, and intelligent, and curious, and above all, he was beautiful. He had soft curls of the purest gold, and enormous eyes the blue of a clear sky, and a dusting of cinnamon freckles on fair skin that gleamed like moonlight. He was beloved by everyone who looked upon him, the light and joy of the kingdom.

As Aurelius’s sixteenth birthday approached, the king and queen became more and more anxious. They were determined to circumvent the curse. The week before his birthday, they ordered Aurelius locked in a tower, where he would be safe. It was only for a week, they said. Once his birthday had passed, he would be freed, and there would be a great celebration.

Aurelius was not best pleased with this turn of events, but he understood his parents’ concern. It was only for a week, he told himself.

On the day of his birthday, Aurelius awoke feeling strange. The room around him seemed to drip and run like wet paint in a rainstorm. His head swam. Still wearing his nightgown, he padded bare feet across the stone floor to his wardrobe. Something inside seemed to be pulling him closer, and his body felt heavy and clumsy, too much so to resist. He opened the wardrobe.

There on the floor stood a spinning wheel. Aurelius had never seen one before, as his parents had long since banned them from the kingdom. He knew the danger, but seemingly against his will, he reached out his hand and touched the spindle. A tiny needle of pain lanced through his finger, and a drop of blood splashed onto the floor.

Aurelius felt blackness encroaching on his vision, and then the cold stone floor rushed up to meet him, and then he knew nothing else.

Across the kingdom, people fell asleep where they stood. Bakers collapsed onto the dough they were kneading. Stablehands curled up next to their horses and slept. Milkmaids leaned against their cows, and knights did not even have a chance to remove their armor before sliding to the ground.

When the entire kingdom had fallen, Malifus appeared. Sixteen years had passed since he had bestowed his curse upon the young prince. At first, he had been furious when he learned how the other fairy had overturned his curse, but with time to think, he grew pleased instead. Why destroy one boy, when he could destroy an entire kingdom? With everyone asleep, no one would be able to stop him.

Now, he gathered his magic, and enormous black briars burst through the ground and strangled the kingdom, blocking doorways and twining around buildings so that no one could get in or out. Even if they managed to awaken, the kingdom’s citizens would find themselves trapped.

Malifus climbed the stairs of the tower where the king and queen had locked Aurelius away. He wanted to see the sleeping prince who had brought about the kingdom’s downfall, to lord his triumph over him. At last he reached the very top of the tower and stepped into the chamber there.

He found the prince crumpled on the floor in front of the spinning wheel Malifus had placed there.

The prince was beautiful. Malifus had known he would be, but still, he found himself breathless. In slumber, Aurelius seemed smaller than Malifus expected, although he really was quite tall. Long blond eyelashes kissed freckled cheeks, and petal-pink lips parted slightly, invitingly. A sheer white nightgown rode up to reveal pale thighs that Malifus wanted to lick like cream from a cake.

It had been a long, long time since Malifus wanted anything but power. And why should he not take it, this trophy of his victory? He scooped Aurelius up into his arms and vanished, transporting them both to his home in the fairy realm with a swirl of darkness.

Perhaps one would expect a fairy like Malifus to live in a palace of his own, with hundreds of lonely hallways of black stone for him to pace broodingly. Instead, he resided in a manor house that was large but not unduly so. Every item of furniture in it was expertly crafted, decorated with twisting vines and swirling curls and comfortable cushions of black velvet. It was decadence epitomized, beautiful and luxurious and wicked.

Malifus landed in his own bedroom, and laid Aurelius down on his four poster bed, which was hung with curtains of deep, rich purple. Aurelius gleamed like a star amidst the dark bed sheets, the dark wood of the furniture and the floor, the general atmosphere of night and hidden pleasures.

Malifus quickly shed his own clothing and crawled onto the bed before his prize. He peeled the nightgown off of Aurelius and tossed it to the floor, not caring where it landed. He paused to drink his fill of the sight before him.

He traced long fingers down the muscles of Aurelius’s chest, skimming the ribs that showed through the skin. He pinched the nipples, rolling and twisting them until they took on a vivid red blush. Aurelius did not stir, his soft, even breath did not hitch. Malifus bent forward and kissed those pink lips, slid his tongue into that warm mouth, claiming everything inside. His cock was hard and sore, and he bucked his hips against Aurelius’s smooth stomach.

Malifus wanted to take his time, to savor, but eagerness overcame him. He snatched a bottle of oil from his bedside table and slicked his cock, and then pressed it to the prince’s tight virgin hole. The sleeping prince was utterly relaxed, but still so tight and hot that Malifus could barely stand it. He pressed smoothly into the unresisting flesh until his balls brushed Aurelius’s ass. He paused for a moment, panting, reveling in the heat and the tightness, unlike any he had ever experienced before. With a sigh, he pulled back, and then thrust in again, faster this time. Within a moment he was pounding into Aurelius at a frantic pace, fingers digging deep into creamy hips as Malifus took his pleasure. As heat coiled tight in his core, he bent down and sank his teeth into the side of Aurelius’s neck and tasted salty blood well up. His orgasm exploded from him, pouring hot come into Aurelius’s hole as Malifus moaned and shook. When he was done, he pulled back to admire his work. Blood trickled down the side of Aurelius’s neck, and each hip was dotted with five finger-sized bruises. White come leaked obscenely from his hole, which was stretched and red from the abuse it had taken. Malifus was well pleased with his revenge.

He visited Aurelius whenever it pleased him to do so. As a fairy, he did not need to sleep much, so leaving Aurelius in his bed was no hardship. And when he did sleep, he curled possessively around the young prince, stroking soft skin until slumber took him as well.

He was delighted when he noticed that Aurelius’s belly had begun to swell. Whether it was an unexpected effect of his own curse, or one of other gifts the young prince had received, Malifus did not know, but he surprised himself with how this affected his own libido. Aurelius was, if possible, even more gorgeous with his belly round and hard, and Malifus greatly enjoyed marking bruises into it with his sharp teeth. The prince’s breasts also grew, and Malifus sucked sweet milk from them until they began to bleed as well.

And so the years passed. Aurelius’s belly grew to an enormous size, and then stopped. The child inside did not move, as if it too slumbered like its father. Malifus knew vaguely that typical human pregnancies lasted less than a year, but this was far from typical. He did not care, either way. He lusted after his sleeping pregnant prince. He had his usual fairy business to attend to, but he spent any time he was not otherwise occupied with Aurelius, maneuvering him into whatever position he wished, bruising and biting him, painting every bit of his body with come. Malifus discovered that there was no end to the ways he could enjoy his toy.

On this day, he was amusing himself by sitting on Aurelius’s chest, leaning back against his hard belly, and slipping his cock between the prince’s lips and down his smooth throat. He fucked the boy’s mouth for a while, and then turned his attention to his breasts. He squeezed them roughly, leaving bruises, and lapped the milk that spurted from the nipples. He dragged his teeth over the rock-hard dome of Aurelius’s belly, which was already covered in a rainbow of bruises in various stages of healing. He slapped it a few times, raw pink handprints overlaying the purple and yellow, and giggled when it rocked and bounced. He jerked roughly at the boy’s small pink cock, nibbled at the underside, took the balls into his mouth and bit down into the skin between them. He had been elated to discover that the sleeping prince could still get hard; touch would work eventually, but he could more reliably get a reaction by prodding that special place deep inside his ass. Indeed, when Malifus had spent himself, he often dug his fingers into Aurelius, pinching and kneading until come spurted out of that little cock. He liked to see how often he could make the boy come.

On this day, he slid into Aurelius’s ass with only spit to ease the way. The friction was delicious, just the right side of painful, and Malifus loved that he could be as rough as he wanted without any resistance at all. Sometimes the boy bled, adding a little slickness and driving Malifus wild. On this day, Malifus slammed into Aurelius with abandon, seeking his pleasure over all else.

Malifus had little reason to keep track of time. Things happened as they did. Malifus did not realize it, but this day was one hundred years since Aurelius had fallen into his enchanted sleep.

Aurelius awoke to pain. Pain everywhere, shooting through his abdomen, spearing him from below, and other pains burning and aching in every part of his body. He did not know where he was, or what was happening to him, and he was very frightened. He screamed.

Malifus came hard as Aurelius shrieked and clenched around him. He had the wherewithal to cast a small spell to bind Aurelius’s hands and feet to the bed before he gave himself over to pleasure, the best orgasm he had had perhaps since the very first time he had fucked the boy.

Aurelius found he could not move his arms or legs, and he screamed again. His body did not seem to be his own; his belly was enormous and round, and now there seemed to be something moving inside it, desperate to get out. He sobbed as another contraction ripped through him. Someone who could only be the wicked fairy his parents had warned him about loomed over him. _In_ him.

Malifus placed his hands on Aurelius’s abdomen, which was rippling and clenching and distorting as tiny feet and fists battered it from the inside. It seemed the prince was not the only one awake. He grinned at the novel sensation.

A rush of fluid poured out of the prince’s hole, washing away Malifus’s come and splattering all over Malifus himself. He didn’t mind. He sat like that, touching his writhing toy, his soft cock still inside him but rapidly becoming hard again.

The feeling of the infant’s head sliding over his cock was bizarre but pleasurable. Malifus rocked in and out, wedging his cock alongside the infant in Aurelius’s tight channel, reveling in the astounding pressure. He came again, and then pulled out to let Aurelius birth the infant properly.

Aurelius screamed as he felt something—a baby?— moving through him, while the wicked fairy slammed into him. He felt like he was being torn apart. Surely this would kill him. Tears poured down his face. He didn’t want to die.

Malifus dragged his nails over Aurelius’s thigh as he watched the infant’s head crown. He toyed with the boy’s hole, stretching it this way and that with a finger, as the prince labored to birth the infant. A mighty push shoved the head completely out. It had pointy ears, Malifus was pleased to note. His cock hardened _again_ as Aurelius clenched and pushed and squirmed, his hole obscenely red and stretched.

It could only take so much abuse. A tear appeared at the top, under the boy’s cock, and the infant popped free in a rush of fluid and blood. Aurelius was screaming, screaming, screaming again, but Malifus paid him little mind. He picked up the baby. It did not cry, but it opens its eyes, which were pure, pitch black, and looked at him as if it were seeing straight through him. It was a girl, he noticed. A strange, possessive feeling came over him. His child. He’d never had a child before, but he started to think that he would do anything to protect this one.

Beside him on the bed, Aurelius was still shrieking and thrashing. Curious, Malifus slid a hand inside his ruined, bleeding hole and was surprised to touch the hard round head of another infant. Twins, how delightful!

The second baby came even faster than the first. It was a boy, with the same pointed ears and black eyes of his sister.

Malifus set the twins against Aurelius’s breast, where they began to suckle eagerly. Aurelius was still crying, but silently now, and Malifus carded his fingers through the boy’s golden curls. He hoped that perhaps the twins might have that beautiful hair when they were older.

He was a little disappointed that the boy was awake now. He’d enjoyed using his silent, pliable toy. Still, if it came to that, well, he could always put him back to sleep. In the meantime, he could think of some fun new games they could play together.


End file.
